In the art of manufacturing large work vehicles that include a condenser assembly connected to a heater A/C unit, it is known that the condenser assembly typically includes a condenser mounted in a frame that is disposed in front of the radiator or on a portion of the work vehicle body such as a lid on top of the engine. In compact work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, space is limited and there is no room near or on these structures to place a condenser assembly. Typically, condensers, evaporators and heater cores that provide at least a portion of an HVAC system have been placed under the seats of the operator cab where space is severely restricted, or they have been placed on another portion of the loader's cab. One such heating, ventilating and air conditioner system for a skid steer loader (also simply referred to as a “steers”) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,807 to Asche et al. teaches an air conditioning system evaporator disposed in front of the engine of the steers and behind the operator's seat. However, this and similar locations about the cab are difficult to reach should the evaporator of the HVAC system require repair or cleaning. Hence, there is a need to restructure the mounting of a condenser assembly to another part of the steers or like work vehicle where there is room for such an assembly so that the condenser assembly is readily accessible for routine and emergency maintenance procedures and cleaning.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved condenser assembly for a work vehicle that is mounted on a lateral side of the work vehicle in a pivotal manner to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art condenser assemblies.
A further object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art condenser assemblies.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a condenser assembly for a work vehicle, wherein the condenser assembly is easy to clean and positioned to facilitate maintenance.